


This Feels Like Summer

by softwolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, PWP-ish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/pseuds/softwolves
Summary: Jongin is in love with Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo just can't get it through his head.





	This Feels Like Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a line in Daniel Caesar's Get You. Because that's the song I first listened to as I was writing it :)  
> This was written on a whim so please forgive me if there's any errors. Also, I wrote this to let out whatever I was feeling at the moment so this whole fic might sound so dumb to you i'm sorry :(
> 
> I know it's short as hell but comments are so appreciated!  
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> (WARNING: plotless and bad smut)

12:56 AM.

Jongin trails his eyes away from looking at the time stated on the screen in front of him. He then lets out a sigh of content as he shuts down his laptop. The paperwork for the latest project at the theatre company he’s working at is finally finished and that is just one of the many things done before the actual performance in three months. Right now, Jongin just wants to sleep.

He stretches his hands and it’s then that his phone lights up and starts vibrating. Jongin picks up in no time as soon as he reads the name on the screen. It’s Kyungsoo.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jongin.”

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Sorry. Were you sleeping? It’s… nothing. I just… uhh…”

Something about the way Kyungsoo talk is off. “Are you drunk?”

“No... not really? Maybe a bit, yeah.”

There’s a faint sound of cars passing by that Jongin can hear from the other line. “Where are you right now?”

A pause. “I just walked past Goldilocks Café.”

“What? That’s near to my house— Stay there. I’ll get you.” Jongin reaches for his car key.

“No. It’s alright, Jongin. I want to walk a bit. Can I go to your house after I sober up?”

Jongin sighs and puts down the key. “Stay there. I’ll walk with you.” And Jongin is already out of the door as he ends the call.

-

Jongin looks rushed as Kyungsoo watches him appears in the corner. He visibly relaxes as he sees Kyungsoo leaning against a tall brick wall guarding a high-rise apartment complex. Jongin slowly jogs to where Kyungsoo is.

“What were you doing drinking and then walking alone this late?” Jongin puts on a jacket he brought along with him on Kyungsoo. The night is getting colder.

Kyungsoo snuggles closer to the jacket. “It smells like you.” He looks at Jongin, who in turn just says nothing, face unreadable. “Also, it’s not that late.”

With his palm on Kyungsoo’s back, Jongin guides the smaller to begin their walk.

“I’m sorry. You really shouldn’t have come here just to walk with me.”

“It’s dangerous. You know how there aren’t many people here especially at night.”

Slowing his pace, Kyungsoo looks down at the pavement. It feels like there’s something stuck in his throat. Maybe it’s the guilt. He’s always feeling like that around Jongin.

They round a small park and Kyungsoo says he feels like going to the playground so they go to the one inside Jongin’s apartment building. Jongin just watches from the side as Kyungsoo plays on one of the swings for a good ten minutes before both decide to come inside as it’s getting really cold.

As soon as Jongin turns on the lights, Kyungsoo throws himself face down on the couch while Jongin goes to the kitchen.

“Drink this and then let’s sleep.” Jongin hands him a glass of water and Kyungsoo just silently complies and empties the glass. Taking the glass from Kyungsoo and setting it on the kitchen counter, Jongin then helps Kyungsoo takes off his jacket.

“You’re too good for me, Jongin.” Kyungsoo blurts.

Jongin closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breathe. “Are we really going to have this conversation again, now?”

“I just don’t understand.”

“What part of me loving you that you don’t understand?” Jongin pushes his hair back in an attempt to stay calm.

“It doesn’t make sense. I’m mean and horrible and just— how can you love me?” His knuckles turn white from gripping too tight on the hems of his shirt. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here and bother you.” He stands up. “I’m going home. Thanks for everything.” Kyungsoo strides towards the door.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Jongin sounds exhausted and it makes Kyungsoo stop in his track. “If I am good for you then why can’t you just accept it? We both know you and I love each other.”

“Aren’t you tired of me, Jongin?” Kyungsoo can feel the tears pooling, threatening to pour over. “Because I am. I’m tired of myself.”

“Then don’t run away anymore.”

“But I’m scared!” Kyungsoo sobs into his hands. “You probably think that what I have said before was bullshit but that’s… that’s what I’m feeling and I’m so scared.” He’s shaking all over now. “You know how hard it is for me to watch my parents hurt each other to this day. And the more I vowed to myself not to be like them, the more I realized I’m becoming exactly like them.”

“I would never hurt you, Kyungsoo. And I know you wouldn’t hurt me too.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t dare to return Jongin’s piercing gaze. “I’m already doing it now.” He shakes his head. “You deserve someone better.”

Jongin scoffs. “Stop deciding it yourself!” He watches Kyungsoo flinches and his voice softens. “Stop invalidating my feelings, Kyungsoo. The love I have for you is real. It _makes_ sense. And I know you. You’re not mean, Kyungsoo. You are not your parents.”

Looking at the tears flowing freely down Kyungsoo’s cheeks, Jongin wastes no time to close the distance between them. He secures Kyungsoo in his arms. It _breaks_ him— how they are so close to each other like this but he doesn’t know where they stand.

He hears Kyungsoo heaves a sigh. “You know,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds shaken. “I had a few drinks at the bar. And alcohol makes me miserable so I called a cab and for some reason, I gave the driver your address.” Kyungsoo tilts his head to take a look at Jongin’s reaction, though the other man just looks back at him with an unreadable face. “Halfway through the ride, I made him drop me off. I wasn’t sure what was I doing. But somehow, _somehow_ I still found myself walking to your house instead.” He snuggles deeper into the crook of Jongin’s neck. “I probably missed you.”

-

Clothes are off within seconds.

As Jongin kisses Kyungsoo with much fervor, he realizes how much he has missed the intimacy, missed running his hands all over Kyungsoo’s body with his hands, but he certainly doesn’t miss the uncertainty in the nature of their relationship even though they’re sleeping together.

Jongin uncaps the bottle of lube and squeezes a good amount of the clear gel onto his palm. “Are you sure you’ve sobered up?”

A kiss is what Jongin gets before Kyungsoo answers with a firm ‘yes’. He then guides Jongin’s hand to his entrance. The first breach of fingers makes him squirm. _It’s been a while_. Jongin’s fingers feel familiar, and Kyungsoo just wants more. By the time Jongin works three fingers in and out of Kyungsoo’s hole the smaller is already a moaning mess under him.

“Are you okay?” Jongin looks at him in concern.

 _No. I’m not_. “Yes.” He tries to hide it.

“Are you sure?”

Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s other hand. “No. It hurts.”

“Hurt?” He tries to pull out his fingers immediately but Kyungsoo is quick to stop him. “Where? I’m sorry. Should we stop?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, not that.” He takes a deep breathe. “It just hurts.” _Everywhere. My heart hurts. It’s aching_. “I need you, Jongin. Please.”

Jongin hesitates but he would give him his all after seeing Kyungsoo saying ‘please’ again with his almost crying expression. He thrusts in slowly and Kyungsoo’s grip on his hand tightens. He gives a peck on Kyungsoo’s nose and noses around on his cheek before kissing it.

“You can move.”

Jongin starts to thrust slowly and Kyungsoo revels in the feeling of being penetrated.

The smile forms before Jongin could stop it. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.” Kyungsoo can’t help but to smile back. In all honesty, even though everything with Jongin is one huge gray area, it feels good. And maybe that’s why they can’t stop and will always find each other. _Maybe that’s why, Kyungsoo can’t run away anymore._

Jongin gives another one or two slow thrusts before he picks up the pace. In the dim lit bedroom accompanied by the light from a table lamp on the nightstand, Kyungsoo looks ethereal than ever. And Jongin _wants_. So much so it makes his head pounds.

“Ah…ah! Jongin!” He moans as Jongin’s thrusts start to hit his sweet spot. In his pain and lust clouded mind, Kyungsoo pulls Jongin and hugs him closer, his arms tight around Jongin’s neck. “Jongin… Jongin!” He sobs. “Aren’t you tired of me?”

In his rough voice, Jongin whispers in his ear. “No.” Jongin then kisses at the constellation on Kyungsoo’s ears and neck. “I can never get enough of you,” he mutters as he spreads Kyungsoo’s legs wider and aims to bring Kyungsoo closer to the heaven.

Kyungsoo’s toes curl in the air before he comes untouched. Shortly after, Jongin groans as he feels Kyungsoo’s inside tighten around him and he pours himself over.

-

Jongin runs his hand through Kyungsoo’s hair and plays with the jet black strands in between his fingers. He feels Kyungsoo lets out a contented sigh before the smaller moves closer to him and places his forehead on Jongin’s chest. He kisses the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “You put me too high on the pedestal.”

Kyungsoo moves and lifts his head to look at Jongin. He doesn’t understand.

Giving him a small smile, Jongin places Kyungsoo’s head on his chest again. “I’m not that good. I make mistakes and I’ve hurt people.”

“But—“

“I’m no different than you.” He hugs hims closer. “Kyungsoo, we’re humans after all. And all we can do is try our best to be kind and understand each other.” Jongin all of a sudden chuckles. “But maybe there’s so much to love about you that I end up being biased. I admit being nice only towards you many times. Something about impressing you or something.” He squeezes Kyungsoo. “I got hidden motives. Sorry. See? I’m not that great.”

Kyungsoo laughs and playfully pinches Jongin on the arm before his face darkens. And soon, fresh tears are flowing again.

“Ah, I made you cry again.”

Kyungsoo sobs. “I just— I love you so much what do I do?” There it is. That ache is here again. “What’s going to happen later? I’m scared. What am I going to do?”

A hand on his chin later lifts his head to look at Jongin in the eyes. “Let me tell you how. We are going to do our best loving each other. Sure, we don’t know what’s going to happen in the future but we can try, Kyungsoo. We can always try.”

Kyungsoo lets out a long sigh before he makes his way to taste Jongin in the mouth again.

And it feels _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading til the end :)  
> Maybe comment a bit?


End file.
